videojuegosfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Star Wars (saga)
'''Star Wars', conocida como La Guerra de las Galaxias en los países de habla hispana, es una popular franquicia de ciencia ficción originada a partir de una trilogía de películas iniciadas en 1977. Tras su gran éxito la franquicia se ha expandido a numerosos medios como series de TV, cómics, películas para cine y videojuegos. La franquicia se ubica en un universo en donde los viajes interplanetarios son algo cotidiano y la alta tecnología intergaláctica se combina con planetas y civilizaciones de aspecto antiguo y exótico. Los aspectos más reconocidos de la serie son las batallas entre naves espaciales, los enfrentamientos hombre a hombre con sables luminosos de los caballeros jedi, y las incontables y fabulosas clases de alienígenas y robots. Argumento Videojuegos individuales de la saga Star Wars Estos juegos fueron como títulos individuales y forman parte de la saga Star Wars en general. 'Juegos de disparos y naves' 'Juegos de lucha' 'Juegos de plataformas y acción general' 'Juegos de ingenio' 'Juegos de rol y aventura' 'Juegos de estrategia' 'Software interactivo' 'Juegos estilo Arcade' 'Juegos educativos' 'Multijugador masivo online' Series de videojuegos de Star Wars Estos son videojuegos de Star Wars que fueron lanzados como parte de una serie. Super Star Wars *''Super Star Wars'' (1992 - SNES) *''Super Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' (1993 - SNES) *''Super Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' (1994 - SNES, GB, GG) Star Wars: X-Wing *''Star Wars: X-Wing'' (1993 - PC, Mac) *''Star Wars: TIE Fighter'' (1994 - PC, Mac) *''Star Wars: X-Wing vs. TIE Fighter'' (1997 - PC) *''Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance'' (1999 - PC) Jedi Knight *''Star Wars: Dark Forces'' (1995 - PC, Mac, PS1) *''Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II'' (1997 - PC) *''Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith'' (1998 - PC) *''Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' (2002 - PC, Mac, NGC, Xbox) *''Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' (2003 - PC, Mac, Xbox) Rogue Squadron *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' (1998 - PC, N64) *''Star Wars Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' (2001 - NGC) *''Star Wars Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' (2003 - NGC) Star Wars: Racer *''Star Wars Episode I: Racer'' (1999 - PC, N64, Dreamcast) *''Star Wars: Racer Arcade'' (2000 - Arcade) *''Star Wars: Super Bombad Racing'' (2001 - PS2) *''Star Wars Racer Revenge'' (2002 - PS2 ) Star Wars: Starfighter *''Star Wars: Starfighter'' (2001 - PC, PS2) *''Star Wars: Starfighter: Special Edition'' (2001 - Xbox) *''Star Wars: Starfighter (Arcade)'' (2003 - Arcade) *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' (2002 - Xbox, PS2) Star Wars Galaxies *''Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided'' (2003 - PC) *''Star Wars Galaxies: Jump to Lightspeed'' (2004 - PC) *''Star Wars Galaxies: Episode III Rage of the Wookiees'' (2005 - PC) *''Star Wars Galaxies: Trials of Obi-Wan'' (2005 - PC) *''Star Wars Galaxies: Starter Kit'' (2005 - PC) *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Complete Online Adventures'' (2006 - PC) Knights of the Old Republic *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' (2003 - PC, Xbox, Mac) *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' (2004 - PC, Xbox) *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' (2011 - PC) :*''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Fallen Empire'' (Expansión)(2015 - PC) Star Wars: Battlefront *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' (2004 - PC, PS2, Xbox, Mac) *''Star Wars: Battlefront (J2ME)'' (2005 - Móvil) *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' (2005 - PC, PS2, Xbox, PSP) *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' (2007 - PSP) *''Star Wars Battlefront: Mobile Squadrons'' (2009 - Móvil) *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadrons'' (2009 - NDS, PSP) *''Star Wars Battlefront (2015)'' (2015 - Windows, PS4, Xbox One) *''Star Wars Battlefront Companion'' (2015 - iOS, Android) The Force Unleashed *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' (2008 - PC, PS2, Xbox 360, Wii) *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed (J2ME)'' (2008 - Celular) *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed: Ultimate Sith Edition'' (2009 - PC, PS3, Xbox 360, Mac) *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II'' (2010 - PC, PS3, Xbox 360, Wii) Star Wars Pinball *''Star Wars Pinball'' (2013 - PC, PS3, Xbox 360, WiiU) *''Star Wars Pinball: Balance of the Force'' (2013 - PS3, Xbox 360, Android, iOS) *''Star Wars Pinball: Heroes Within'' (2014 - PS3, Xbox 360, Android, iOS) Crossovers con otras series Lego Star Wars *''Lego Star Wars: The Video Game'' (2005 - PC, PS2, Xbox, GCN) *''Lego Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' (2006 - PC, PS2, Xbox, GCN) *''Lego Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' (2007 - PC, PS3, Xbox360, Wii) *''Lego Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' (2009 - Navegador) *''Lego Star Wars III: The Clone Wars'' (2011 - PC, PS3, Xbox360, Wii) *''Lego Star Wars: The Yoda Chronicles'' (2013 - Android, iOS) *''LEGO Star Wars: Microfighters'' (2014 - iOS, Navegador) Angry Birds *''Angry Birds Star Wars'' (2012 - iOS, Android, PC, Xbox 360, PS3, WiiU) *''Angry Birds Star Wars II'' (2013 - iOS, Android, PC) Pinball FX y Zen Pinball *''Pinball FX 2: Star Wars Rebels'' (Expansión de Pinball FX 2) (2015 - Windows, Xbox One) *''Zen Pinball 2: Star Wars Rebels'' (Expansión de Zen Pinball 2) (2015 - Windows, PS4, Xbox One) Videojuegos flash Carbon Connection.jpg|''Carbon Connection (2003)'' [http://starwarsbg.org/cantina/online-games/memory.html ¡Jugar! (StarwarsBG.com)] Force Flight.jpg|''Force Flight (2003)'' [http://starwarsbg.org/cantina/online-games/forceflight.html ¡Jugar! (StarwarsBG.com)] Garbage Masher.jpg|''Garbage Masher (2003)'' [http://starwarsbg.org/cantina/online-games/garbage.html ¡Jugar! (StarwarsBG.com)] Sharpshooter Clone Training.jpg|''The Clone Wars: Sharpshooter Clone Training (2008)'' [http://www.abc.net.au/abc3/clonewars/games/sharpshooter-clone-training/ ¡Jugar! (ABC.net.au)] Live Fire.jpg|''The Clone Wars: Live Fire (2008)'' [http://www.gamegape.com/en-2494-star-wars-live-fire.html ¡Jugar! (Gamegape.com)] Clones vs. Droids.jpg|''The Clone Wars: Clones vs. Droids'' Racer Rush.jpg|''Racer Rush (2012)'' [http://www.starwars.com/games-apps/racer-rush ¡Jugar! (Sitio oficial)] Star Wars - Galactic Spy.jpg|''Star Wars: Galactic Spy (2012)'' [http://www.starwars.com/games-apps/galactic-spy ¡Jugar! (Sitio oficial)] Ewok Village.jpg|''Ewok Village (2014)'' [http://www.starwars.com/games-apps/ewok-village ¡Jugar! (Sitio oficial)] Ghost Raid.jpg|''Star Wars Rebels: Ghost Raid (2014)'' [http://www.starwars.com/games-apps/star-wars-rebels-ghost-raid ¡Jugar! (Sitio oficial)] Jawa junkyard.jpg|''Jawa Junkyard (2014)'' [http://www.starwars.com/games-apps/jawa-junkyard ¡Jugar! (Sitio oficial)] Star Wars Rebels - Strike Missions.jpg|''Star Wars Rebels: Strike Missions'' [http://www.starwars.com/games-apps/disneyxd-star-wars-rebels-strike-missions ¡Jugar! (Sitio oficial)] Títulos recopilatorios *''Star Wars: The Best of PC'' (2006, PC): Inclye cinco juegos de la saga que fueron lanzados previamente para PC: Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast, Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic, Star Wars: Battlefront, Star Wars: Republic Commando. Star Wars: Empire at War y una versión de prueba de Star Wars Galaxies. Videojuegos cancelados de Star Wars *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi: Ewok Adventure'' (Atari 2600) *''Star Wars 1313'' (PC, PS4, Xbox One) *''Star Wars: First Assault'' (Xbox 360?) *''Star Wars: Attack Squadrons'' (Navegador) Cameos de Star Wars en otras series *''Night Shift'' (1990 - PC, Amiga, Atari ST): El jugador trabaja en una fábrica que produce muñecos de Star Wars. *''Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 3'' (2001 - PC, PS2, GCN, Xbox): Darth Maul aparece como personaje desbloqueable. *''Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 4'' (2002 - PC, PS2, GCN, Xbox): Jango Fett aparece como personaje desbloqueable. *''Secret Weapons Over Normandy'' (2003 - PC, PS2, Xbox): TIE Fighter y X-wing aparecen como naves desbloqueables. *''Mercenaries: Playground of Destruction'' (2005 - PS2, Xbox): Han Solo aparece como personaje desbloqueable. *''Lego Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures'' (2008 - PC, Wii, PS2, Xbox 360): Han Solo aparece como personaje desbloqueable. Hay cameos de varios personajes de Star Wars. *''Soulcalibur IV'' (2008 - PS3, Xbox360): Starkiller, Yoda y Darth Vader aparecen como personajes seleccionables. *''Indiana Jones and the Staff of Kings'' (2009 - PS2, Wii, NDS, PSP): Han Solo aparece como personaje desbloqueable. *''Lego Indiana Jones 2: The Adventure Continues'' (2009 - PC, PS3, Wii, Xbox360: Hay cameos de varios personajes de Star Wars. Evolución Otras cosas Curiosidades Referencias Véase también Enlaces externos *Starwars.com: Sitio oficial de la saga *Starwars.com: Sitio oficial dedicado a los videojuegos Categoría:Sagas basadas en películas